Crimson Clouds german
by Temamaru
Summary: Crimson Clouds on german. Even better! What would they do in the face of war? What decisions would they make? And what has life planned for Temari and Shikamaru? Can they still be together?-- Answers here...


A/N: Hello again. I just thought to publish the german version of Crimson Clouds because it might be more understandable. Also the stylistic devices are more obvious. It is not only translated, I changed some sentences to fix another sense. It makes the story better, me thinks. Sooo I wish all of the readers a lot of fun and want to give special thanks to Lantia4ever for giving me some reason to write the german form.

And again: Have fun!

bye

Temamaru

Summary: Crimson Clouds on german. What would they do in the face of war? What decisions would they make? And what has life planned for Temari and Shikamaru? Can they still be together?-- Answers here...

* * *

**Cri****mson Clouds**

by Temamaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sie war sein Wind. Er war ihr Schatten. Wo auch immer sie hingehen würde, er würde an ihrer Seite sein, wie ein Schatten. Sie würde ihn führen und ihn die Stärke geben weiterzugehen, wie der Wind.

Für sie beide war es nicht wichtig, wohin ihr Weg sie führen oder wann er sich teilen würde. Das einzige, was zählte waren sie. Das Wir, gezeugt aus dem Du und Ich.

Auch in den Zeiten des Krieges.

Es die Art von Krieg, der gegen alle Hoffnungen von Shikamaru und Temari entstand. Ein Krieg zwischen Konohagakure und Sunagakure.

Die schlimmsten Alpträume formten ihre Gestalt, als sie sich in Zeiten von Krieg auf verschiedenen Seiten gegenüberstanden.

Die Abende, an denen sie sich geliebt hatten, während die Sonne den Horizont entlangstreifte und den Himmel in ein warmes rot tauchte, schienen nun wie Erinnerungen aus einer anderen Zeit, verloren im Kampf, verloren im Blut; So wie auch die Nächte, nach denen sie an den Morgen in des anderen Umarmung gelegen hatten, geweckt durch das Sonnenlicht, nur um den Geliebten als erstes zu sehen. Und jetzt wurde ihre Zeit beendet, wie auch manche Leben in diesem Krieg ihr Ende finden würden. Auch wenn sie es versuchen würden, könnten sie ihren Dörfern nicht den Rücken zukehren. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ein normales Leben zu zweit. Weder war das Leben geduldig ihnen Zeit zu geben, noch war es das Schicksal.

Es war nie genug Zeit.

Krieg. Ein Krieg,verursacht durch den Tod Tsunades; Welcher die Wurzel eines Baumes der Kämpfe in Konoha war, ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen den verschiedenen Clanen, um den neuen Hokage zu erwählen. Konoha zerbrach in Gruppen, von denen manche im Untergrund handelten. Eine dieser Gruppen wurde von Shikamaru selbst angeführt und durch sein Ziel Konoha neu zu errichten, indem die Macht des Hokage auf ein Parlament aufgeteilt wird, scharrten sich viele Anhänger um ihn. Dadurch, dass Shikamaru versuchte die Leute in Konoha von seiner Idee zu überzeugen, sodass das Ringen um Macht ein Ende findet, wurde der Bürgerkrieg für ihn zum Krieg gegen die Politik.

Doch das Schicksal betrug Shikamaru und seine Berechnungen. Die Nachrichten über Konoha erreichten den Kazekage in Suna schnell und so plante er den Bürgerkrieg in Konoha durch eigenes Handeln zu stoppen. Nachdem er Spione versandet hatte, um ihn über die derzeitige Situation in Konoha zu berichten, versuchte er den Bürgerkrieg politisch aufzulösen, indem er Botschafter zu den Anführern der Clane schickte. Doch als seine Leute nicht mehr wiederkehrten, wurde Gaara gezwungen die Entscheidung zu treffen entweder sich nicht weiter einzumischen und Konoha seinem Schicksal überlassen oder Krieg gegen Krieg zu halten, um die Kontrolle über Konoha zu übernehmen bis ein neuer Hokage gefunden wurde. Temari war um Einiges unsicherer über diese Entscheidung wie ihr Bruder, Gaara. Sie wollte Shikamaru auf keine Weise verlieren, weder wenn er im Bügerkrieg fallen würde noch in einem Krieg gegen Suna. Viel weniger wollte sie, dass Shikamaru durch die Hand eines Ninjas aus Suna stirbt oder sogar gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Trotzdem konnte sie Gaara nicht überzeugen und er entschied sich für den Krieg, befürchtend, dass ein Krieg in jedem Fall unvermeidbar sei, während Konoha instabil war.

Das Leben selbst war etwas, was Shikamaru nur für zwei Dinge zu seinen Lebzeiten geben würde: Temari und sein Dorf, Konoha.

Nach der Kriegserklärung von Suna entschied Shikamaru, für sein Dorf zu Kämpfen aus Angst, dass seine Idee fehlschlagen und Konoha geradewegs in eine Depression laufen würde unter einem aufgezwungenen Anführer und einem weiteren Disput zwischen den Clanen. Mit aller Hoffnung, dass sein blutiger Weg nicht den Temaris schneiden würde, pfählte er seine Entscheidung, ein letztes Mal die flaumigen Wolken erblickend, die langsam schleierhaft wurden, als die Tage zwischen dem Bürgerkrieg und dem Krieg verstrichen.

In diesem Chaos schien er seine Freunde aus den Augen verloren zu haben. Von den meisten wusste er nicht, wo ihr Versteck war oder ob sie immer noch kämpften. Vielleicht war ihr Blut auch schon in die Erde Konohas gesickert oder sie waren verletzt. Viele von ihnen hatten an seiner Gruppe teilgenommen wie Choji, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Sakura und manch andere, aber nach der Kriegserklärung Sunas hatten sie entschieden die Gruppe aufzulösen. Manche von ihnen glaubten, Konoha könnte nicht mehr durch den Weg Shikamarus befreit werden, sodass sie sich Suna zuwendeten. Manche glaubten immer noch an die Möglichkeit Konoha durch ein balanciertes, aus den gewählten Mitglieder der Clane bestehendes Parlament, Frieden zu bringen. Und zur gleichen Zeit, als sich Shikamarus Gruppe zersplitterte, wurde dieser Prozess auch bei anderen Gruppen kenntlich. Das Ergebnis war, dass Konohas Seite, welche gegen Suna kämpfte nicht so groß war, wie sie es hätte sein können und vielleicht sogar kleiner an der Anzahl an Kämpfern im Vergleich zu Suna. Doch Shikamaru wusste: Im Krieg kämpft man, stirbt oder lebt unter einer Schreckensherrschaft.

Aus diesem Grund standen sich Temari und Shikamaru jetzt auf dem rießigen Schlachtfeld gegenüber. Obwohl Shikamaru erfolgreich die Zahl der Ninjas von Suna durch einen perfekten Hinterhalt drastisch reduzieren konnte, hatte er zu Beginn der Attacke gewusst, dass Temari nicht in den ersten Reihen kämpfen würde, da sie fähig war bei weiter Entfernung zu kämpfen. Und jetzt nach Abfall der Anzahl von Sunischen Kämpfern durch den Hinterhalt mit Fallen verschiedenster Art und dem Einkreisen der Armee, verteilte sich das Verhältnis auf Ninja gegen Ninja.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und sahen Kummer, Reue, Sehnsucht und unleugbare Liebe.

Er sah, wie das klare Blau ihrer Augen verschwamm, als sich Tränen in ihnen formten und sie plötzlich zu ihm sprintete, während sie ihren riesigen Fächer in Kampfposition hielt. Die Tränen flogen eine Weile wegen ihren raschen Bewegungen in der Luft, getragen von dem Wind. Ihre Sicht war verschleiert.

Shikamaru vermisste diese Augen. Er wollte in ihnen versinken, um nicht den Rest dieses Spektakels voller Blutvergießen ertragen zu müssen. Er erinnerte sich,wie ihre Augen erleuchteten, wenn sie lachte, wie sie funkelten, wenn sie sich über ihn lustig machte oder ihn zurechtwies. Und wie ihre Augen sich verdunkelten, wenn sie wütend oder erregt war. Diese Regungen waren ihm am Liebsten gewesen. Wenn sich ihre bläulichen Augen dunkel verfärbten, in den Zeiten von Lust und Vergnügen, als für ihn nichts mehr wichtig gewesen war, außer sie zu erregen, um zu sehen wie ihre Augen verdunkelten während er sie reizte, alles von ihr nahm, ihr alles gab, sie in den Himmel trieb und ein Teil von ihr wurde. Der Moment in dem sie Blickkontakt hielten und zusammen durch ihre Liebe zu den höchsten Gipfeln schwebten.

Nun wussten sie bei ihrem Blickkontakt, dass es nie wieder so sein kann. Nicht in diesem Leben. Nicht mit diesem Schicksal. Sie waren nicht länger dazu bestimmt ein Wir zu sein. Auf diesem Schlachtfeld waren sie wieder nur ein Du und ein Ich.

Wie verzweifelnd es auch war, es war nie genug Zeit.

In diesem Moment, als Temari ihn erreichte und mit ihrem Fächer in reuevoller Haltung angriff, wich Shikamaru nur halbherzig aus. Ihr geschlossener Fächer drückte sich in seine Seite und er wurde ein paar Meter weit gedrückt - schleichende Spuren und aufgewirbelten Staub hinterlassend. Er konnte fühlen wie einige Rippen brachen und sank, seine Seite haltend und aus Schmerz keuchend, zu Boden. Er hatte gedacht, dass er für Schmerz taub geworden sei, doch sie hatte immer die Fähigkeit ihn fühlen zu lassen.

„Halt dich nicht zurück!" Sie schrie ihn mit ihrer wütenden Stimme an, als sie erneut angriff.

Jeden der Hiebe ihres Fächers konnte er einfach entkommen, dadurch, dass er nur nach hinten und von einer zur anderen Seite wich.

'Sie hält sich auch zurück,' dachte er, während er alle ihre Attacken vorhersah. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich das sage, aber du bist auch nicht in der besten Verfassung."

Auch jetzt noch, auch im Angesicht des Krieges, konnte er sie wütend machen. Ihre Angriffe wurden brutaler, doch ihr Fächer war immer noch geschlossen. „Du willst wirklich verletzt werden!"

Shikamaru gluckste traurig. „Ist es nicht das, worum es hier geht? Zu kämpfen in einem sinnlosen Krieg, nur um durch die Hand des vermeintlichen Feindes verletzt zu werden und zu versuchen zu überleben, um etwas wieder aufzubauen, was in diesem Krieg zerstört wurde."

Wieder huschte eine Andeutung von Reue durch ihre Augen. Temari stoppte. „Warum stellst du dich gegen Suna?"

„Weil ich andere Pläne mit Konoha habe, als ihr."

Das gesagt, besiegelte er, dass sie nur Feinde waren. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. „Was für Pläne?"

Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Auch wenn Temari seiner Idee zustimmen würde, auch wenn sie zusammen kämpfen würden, am Ende dieses Krieges hatten sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Es würde Jahre dauern, um das Vertrauen zwischen Suna und Konoha wiederherzustellen. Es wäre die Hölle auf Erden und er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde durch ihre Hand und an ihrer Seite sterben. Um das zu ermöglichen, musste er sie dazu bringen, sich ganz von ihm abzuwenden und deswegen bedeutete er ihr auf eiskalte Weise: „Das geht dich nichts an."

Obwohl Shikamaru ein Genie war, wusste er nicht, dass Temari erahnte, was er vorhatte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie das Gleiche, an seiner Hand zu sterben. Manchmal war sie immer noch erstaunt, wie er sie geprägt hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Liebe auch ihre Schattenseiten, doch sie würde sich nie von ihr abwenden, auch wenn sie die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen könnte.

Und jetzt, da sie von seinen Absichten wusste, musste sie sichergehen, dass beide ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Doch dafür musste sie ihn sehen lassen, was sie im Sinn hatte. Ohne es ihm zu sagen. Die Wahrheit zu wissen war schon schmerzlich genug, wie könnte sie Wörter für ihren Willen finden. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie keine Wörter dafür finden genau so, wie für ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber.

Es war Zeit diesen Dingen ein Ende zubereiten.

„Lazy Ass, würdest du etwas dagegen haben richtig zu kämpfen. Wir sollten aufhören umeinander herum zu tanzen."

Shikamaru würde wie immer kämpfen und sein Schattenbesitz-Jutsu, Kagemane, anwenden. Sie würde die erste Attacke machen und er würde Kontern.

Die Gewalt ihres ersten Schlages knallte ihn gegen einen Baum und riss seine Haut, wo sie nicht bedeckt war, ein.

'Wie immer nimmt sie das Ganze viel zu ernst.' Er lächelte, als er sich erhob. Er plante, wie er ihre Verteidigung einriss. Doch er war überrascht über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er aufblickte. Temari stand vor ihm. Ihr Fächer war geschlossen und lehnte an ihrer Seite. Entweder war sie sich viel zu siegessicher oder sie wollte, dass er sie angriff. Aber warum?

„Mach es mir nicht zu leicht." Statt in ihrer festen Stimme fand er seine Antwort in ihren Augen. Die Art wie sie ihn zu flehen schienen, die Verzweiflung. Sie wollte, dass er angriff, wollte, dass er derjenige war, der ihrem Leben ein Ende bereitete.

Sie sah wie seine Mimik sich veränderte, wie Erkenntnis sein Gesicht zeichnete bevor sein sorgenloser Ausdruck wieder die Oberhand gewann, ein Zeichen für sein schauspielerisches Talent. 'Ich wusste, dass er es durchschauen würde.'

Erneut standen sie sich bewegungslos gegenüber. Nachdem er die Situation und die Entscheidung, dass sie beide heute sterben sollten, abgewägt hatte, seufzte Shikamaru. „Lästig..." Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte ihren liebevollen Ausdruck sehen, wie in den Zeiten, in denen sie alleine gewesen waren und sie ihr wahres Lächeln nur ihm gezeigt hatte. Wie er diese Zeiten doch vermisste. Er wollte sie zurückhaben, doch wusste, dass sie in diesem Leben nicht zusammensein konnten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich in ihrem nächsten Leben ihre Wege wieder kreuzen würden oder dass sie im Jenseits glücklich leben konnten. Nun verstand er, warum Leute an so etwas glaubten. Damit Situationen wie diese erträglicher wurden. Seine letzten Wünsche zum Himmel gesandt, formte er die Handzeichen für sein Kagemane.

Sie waren wieder eins, als Shikamarus Schatten sie verband, doch dieses Mal erstarrte Temaris Körper und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als Shikamaru nach der kleinen Tasche an seinem rechten Bein griff und ein Kunai rauszog, tat sie das Gleiche, seine Bewegungen kopierend, nachdem er durch seine Bewegungen vorsichtig sichergestellt hatte, dass sie ihren Kimono zur Seite schob. Er trat auf sie zu. Kleine Schritte im gleichen Rhythmus, während sie es ihn imitierte. Sie waren nur noch eine halbe Armlänge voneinander entfernt, als er aufhörte zu schreiten. Es schien, als würden nur noch sie existieren. Sie hörten nicht die Fluche und schmerzerfüllten Schreie um sie herum und sahen auch nicht die blutverschmierten Menschen auf der Erde. Dies war das Ende und sie wussten es beide. Sie würden dem Anderen gleichzeitig den letzten Stoß versetzten, dank der Hilfe von Kagemane. Die Hand, die das Kunai hielt, zitterte, so wie die Temaris, seine kopierend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Kraft und den Mut hatte sie zu töten.

„Tu es einfach. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein." Sie flüsterte und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.

Keine Wörter lagen mehr auf seinen Lippen und Bilder ihrer Schönheit vernebelten ihm den Verstand. So wie die Erinnerung an das Bild, als sie an einem Brunnen saßen Arm in Arm. Er erinnerte sich, wie er geräuschlos eingeschlafen war, doch, nachdem sie es bemerkt hatte, schlug sie ihn auf den Hinterkopf. Als Reaktion hatte er so was wie „Was für ein Dreck" gemurmelt, was sie zum Lächeln gebracht hatte und er hatte nicht aufhören können, ihr wunderschönes Lächeln zu bestaunen. Ihr Lächeln war das Wunderschönste gewesen, mit dem er je gesegnet wurde.

„Lächle ein letztes Mal für mich, bitte." Während der Rest ihres Körpers erstarrt war, konnte Temari ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuseln und ihre Auge bewiesen die Ehrlichkeit dieses Lächelns.

Nach einem letzten kurzen Kuss, streckte Shikamaru seinen Arm aus und stach seiner Geliebten das Kunai in die Nähe des Herzens, so wie sie es zur selben Zeit bei ihm tat. Er befreite sie aus seinem Jutsu und zusammen sanken sie auf den Boden. Aneinanderlehnend ließen sie ihre Kunais fallen, sodass sie am Rande des Todes aneinander halten konnten. Er fühlte etwas Hartes zwischen ihnen gegen in seine Brust stechen und als er sich ein wenig zurücklehnte, sah er eine Kette mit einem Ring. Er schaute ihr in die Augen, während Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel sickerte. „Ist das..?"

„Ja, das ist es. Ich habe es all die Zeit getragen, in der Hoffnung, dass wir eines Tages das Versprechen, das in ihm liegt, verwirklichen. Vielleicht können wir nach dem Tod zusammen sein." Ihre Stimme wurde schwächer und ihr Atem langsamer, als sie zusah, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen formten. Um mit ihr zusammen um das zu weinen, was in diesem Leben niemals bestimmt war.

„Ich werde das Versprechen halten. Ich werde es halten." Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt, als sie starb. Genommen vom Leben. Genommen vom Schicksal. Er sah zum Himmel auf und als die Schlacht sich dem Ende neigte, begann die Sonne ihre Reise durch das Ende des Himmels und färbte ihn blutrot. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug blickte er auf ihr Gesicht. Die Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, machten sie nur um so schöner und die Worte, die in dem Ring eingraviert waren, waren die letzten in den Gedanken des Genies:

„Meine unsterbliche Liebe für ein Leben zu zweit."

Doch in diesem Leben war es nie genug Zeit.

Viele Tage nach der Schlacht, die Suna politisch gewann, aber nur eine kleine Anzahl an Gewinnern ließ, versuchten die Leute Konoha wieder aufzubauen. Manche Häuser waren niedergrbrannt, während von anderen nur noch ein Haufen Holz übrig geblieben war. Der Friedhof musste erweitert werden und einer der Krieger, die in den neuen Gräbern begraben wurden, war Shikamaru. Das Grab, in dem Temari lag, war in Suna, beerdigt von ihrem Bruder, dem Kazekage für die Ehre seiner Schwester.

Alles versuchte sich zu verändern, weiterzuleben und neue Wege zu suchen, um wieder einen Grund zum Lächeln zu haben. Doch der Wind heulte mit Sehnsucht durch die Straßen und über die Wüste. Und in Konohagakure kroch der Schatten durch die Dörfer, Wälder und Berge, auf der Suche nach seinem Licht.

* * *

A/N: Well, how did you liked it? Is it to dramatic or did it touch you? Did you thought: "Oh my godness, what a crap" or "Well" or "Wow"? I would like to have some reviews. And you can always read the english version.


End file.
